Marriage sets your heart on FIRE
by stevieLUVSAlex
Summary: Brennan finds out that that Booth is getting married, she freaks, she yells, she screams, she curses... what happened to her logic? and will Booth go ahead with the marriage? ... Please R
1. Chapter 1

_Hi readers… I came up with this story one night after a Bones episode. I thought, how might Brennan react if she was confronted with a reality of losing him altogether? I don't like Catherine, or Hacker, simply because they are the other people dating MY should-be-together couple. I don't know where I am going to go with this, it's a new idea, I only know how it ends…_

_Enjoy… :)_

"**H**i sweetie," Angela smiled poking her head around the corner of Brennan's office.

Brennan was seated on the floor, photos of bones laid out in front of her. She was working on a cold case. It was the early hours of Tuesday morning.

"Hi. What are you doing here so early," she asked. Angela was a late comer. Her job always followed the rest of the team, since a body was discovered. Brennan didn't see the sense in her being at the lab this time of the morning.

"I came to see you… are you alright?"

Brennan frowned. Angela sounded worried. "Why wouldn't I?" she challenged.

Angela sauntered into the room, moving with caution, as she took her place on the couch, inches from her friend. She laid her hands on Brennan's shoulder consolingly. "I know you can't always be honest, Bren, but you can talk to me about this. No matter what, I'm on your side."

Brennan whipped her head around, "I don't know what that means."

Angela sighed heavily clearly impatient. "Sweetie, you must be feeling depressed… or at least confused about all this, I mean, even if you-"

"Ang, what are you talking about? I don't know what-" Brennan was shaking her head, wracking her brain for the pieces of the puzzle, like fitting the bones together on a skeleton. Though, to Brennan, that seemed like a piece of cake compared to this perplexity. "I'm not depressed," she said.

"You're not?" Angela's eyes widened with surprise.

"Of course not," Brennan insisted.

"Bren… sweetie…"

She narrowed her eyes and looked questioningly at her friend. "What's wrong Angela?" Brennan didn't like the sound of this conversation. Angela was acting most unusual. "Why do you have the impression, something would make me so disheartened to make you raise the topic?"

Angela frowned again, wrinkling her forehead. "You know, about… Booth getting… married," she choked.

The word hung in the air for an endless moment, sucking the clean atmosphere from the room. Brennan drew in a breath, struggling to understand the words, as her chest tightened squeezing all her organs together like mush. Married? She could barely fathom the word.

Brennan shook her head. Booth had not told her anything about upping the stakes of his relationship with Catherine. He had only been dating her four months. Booth and Brennan had been working together day after day and he hadn't said a word.

Her confusion must have registered to Angela, because her face filled with worry. "I thought you knew…" she said nervously. "I figured since he was your partner and all, you would have known before the rest of us."

Brennan could only shake her head.

Angela reached out to touch her, but she flinched, jumping from the floor and bolting for the exit door. In the distance she could her Angela calling her back, but she pushed on. Something inside her snapped, as her legs took her where her mind wanted them to go – the Federal Bureau. Determined to find Booth and uncover out the truth, she rushed out of the Jeffersonian. Angela had to be wrong. Booth would never keep something so significant from her.

Brennan was beyond angry. They'd been partners for six years, or close to, he owed her this much. The only time she could remember being so angry with Booth, was when he had staged his own death, and even then, it felt different to this. Brennan had assumed time had brought them closer together, it had matured their partnership, they had grown closer, enough to be told he was getting married at least.

She marched up the stairs to the Hover building, and found him seated behind his desk. His head was down, and he was examining the ring on his fourth finger. Angela had been right, Brennan felt the air leave her body, and her stomach felt queasy as she felt something stir inside her… was that what jealousy felt like?

She slammed her hands flat down on the desk in front of him, causing him to jump back, a look of surprise plastered across his face.

"What the-"

"You're an A**hole!" she spat.

Booth drew back a little more, to give himself a chance to breathe. He could see in her eyes that she meant business, and it took only a moment to fit the pieces together. Oh, no. he dropped his shoulders in defeat. "I was going to tell you…" he said lamely.

Brennan was trembling with anger. "Angela told me! ANGELA, Booth. Why didn't you tell me yourself? She made me feel like a fool because I didn't identify the fact that you were getting married…" he seemed to wince at the word. "How could you humiliate me like that? I trusted you, even after the situation with your death…"

"That's a separate issue, Bones."

"You lied to me, Booth. I-"

"I'm sorry," he whispered, his eyes instantly glassy.

Brennan was shaking her head. "I don't care, I hate you." She said with venom, as she allowed her emotions to overwhelm her logic.

A dark shadow crossed her eyes, the same sadness he had when she had explained to him why she wouldn't, no couldn't, couldn't give their relationship a chance. She winced. His pain became her own, causing the tears to form in her eyes, but her anger and betrayal were stronger, and she remained grounded, her feet nailed to the floor.

"Bones, I-"

The nickname made her snap, like a brittle bone. Her eyes were blazing. "Don't call me, Bones," she warned. "EVER again. Don't talk to me. I don't want a nick name. I don't want to be your friend, or your partner. Find me someone else to work with, I will never work with you again!" she stated, her eyes lingering on his face a moment, as if she was trying to capture his features in a mental photograph.

The familiar words rang in his ears. "You've said that before."

His response only angered her further. "I mean it this time, Booth! You and me are finished." She collected herself, withdrew her hands from the desk and turned to leave.

"If you can remember, we never started ANYTHING," he called. His voice sounded bitter, as she hurried away from him, her entire body trembling with both rage and disappointment.

"Good," she shot back slamming the door behind her.

_What did you think? That cute lil button below lets me know… and I know you already know that. :) Was it realistic enough? I remember her being MAD at the death episode, so… REVIEW my lil readers, and throw your opinions out there! _


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Hi all… next chapter. Sorry it took so long… and sorry it's short. I'm working on different ones right now, and my mind is choosing which ones to bring to the fore and which ones have to wait patiently… sorry, this one will take time. I don't want to wreck it by forcing it._

_Enjoy :)_

Brennan sauntered into her office cursing under her breath. As the frustration built up in her blood stream, she released the disturbance by shoving the papers off the desk, the relief of seeing something else fall as she fell, forced her to push the case files off as well, and she watched as they scattered to the floor beneath her feet. Brennan didn't care.

A deep scream leapt from the back of her throat, as she lowered herself to the floor pulling her knees to her chest, and hugging herself. She didn't even realize she had been crying until she felt the wet stains on her cheeks and a gentle hand on her shoulder.

Brennan didn't have to turn and see who the intruder was, she already knew.

"I made a mistake…" Brennan sobbed openly feeling herself tear away piece by piece. This was not her; this was not how she usually behaved. None of this was rational behavior.

"What sweetie?" Angela asked consolingly.

"I didn't know…" she confessed. "He never told me. I hate him, Angela… I _hate_ him SO much."

Angela scooted closer to her friend and held her in her arms, consoling her. Angela knew without doubt how she felt about this man, but how she scared she was to let anyone love her. The pain was written evidently across her tear stained face, her eyes lost and unsure.

"I am so naïve, Ang. I almost believed that I could compartmentalize this situation. I really did. I know that Booth and I don't always agree on the same subjects or have the same beliefs, but…"

"But what sweetie?" Angela was determined to pry the truth from that place inside her, where she was just as forceful at keeping it buried eternally, if it was possible. One day, Angela told herself, she was going to force Brennan to confront her demons.

Brennan's eyes searched her friend, for understanding. "I think there is more to a relationship to make it work than just the sexual element, the couple has to have numerous topics in common and they have to believe in the same things. I don't believe in God. I'm a scientist." She stated.

Angela rolled her eyes. "So what? You think and Hodgins have to agree on everything?"

"That's different. The two of you struggled with your relationship the first time. You broke up first, and who is to say that you'll stay together, now?" she challenged.

Angela shook her head looking slightly hurt. "Thanks for the vote of confidence, Bren."

"It's the truth. Love doesn't mean you can make a relationship work!"

"But you DO love him?" she questioned.

Brennan avoided her gaze.

Angela threw her hands in the air in frustration. "Damn it, Bren, answer the damn question. Do you love the guy or don't you? It's THAT simple?"

"Yes," she squeaked. "You know I do…"

"So tell him that?" she ordered.

"I can't," Brennan shook her head. "It's unfair. I can't give him what he wants."

"You can TRY…" Angela urged.

Brennan recalled the same pleading from Booth when he opened the way for their relationship. All he had wanted from her was to try. But she refused. Again, she shook her head. "No. I've considered it but if we couldn't make it work, which is more than likely, I'd lose him, Ang… I can't risk it. I can't bear the thought of losing him."

"He's getting married, Bren. If you don't take this chance, you'll never get it. He won't wait."

Brennan nodded. Why did Angela make it sound so easy?

_Sorry guys… I'm out of ideas. Need help! Anyone can post a review and give advice. PLEASE someone come to the rescue. I'm drowning here. :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Next chapter… okay, I know I displayed Catherine differently to how others would have. But sometimes, the other woman isn't ALWAYS the bad guy, even if we see them that way because we want the other couple together and he/she is standing in the way. Sorry…_

_Enjoy anyways… I hope :)_

This was not a good day. The case had been long and frustrating. Booth and Brennan had been forced to work the case. Like it or not. Brennan sitting beside him, smelling like a Goddess and evidently giving him the silent treatment, wasn't helping. Booth wanted to scream.

"Are you ever going to talk to me again?" Booth asked cautiously playing with his socks.

She stared at her coffee and clicked her keyboard at her desk.

"Come on, Bones…"

Her head snapped around and gave him that signature look of disapproval. _Oh right_, he remembered, _I'm not allowed to call her Bones anymore_.

"Sorry," he muttered. The anger hit him like daggers. Screw that! He wasn't going to listen to her, had he ever paid attention when she told him NOT to call her that. He grinned cheekily. "Bones, Bones, Bones, Bones…" he chanted.

Brennan shook her head and rose from the chair, leaving him alone in her office.

He lowered his head.

He knew this was a waste of time. Marrying Catherine was insane! He loved Brennan, with every fiber of his being, he loved her. He loved every little thing about her, except her ability to shut him out and leave him longing for her.

Booth knew what he had to do.

Within an hour, he had arrived at the aquarium.

"We have to talk…" he said gently.

"You have that look," she observed instantly.

"What look?"

"You're thinking about her…"

"Catherine, you are incredible-"

"You're not denying it," she looked sad.

Booth felt like a real S&#!

"No," he said. "I'm not. I can't marry you, when I still love her it's unfair to you and to her, and to myself… I'm sorry. I think you are a wonderful person, and I wish that… that things were different but-"

Catherine stepped forward and brushed her lips to his cheek. "Thank you," she whispered. She stepped back.

"For what?" he was half expecting a slap across the face and few curse words.

"For being honest, it's hard to find that in men these days. Thank you."

Booth nodded.

The two said their goodbyes and he headed back to the Hover building.

Booth could see that Brennan was ready to say something, and he didn't want to push her, he waited silently. He had just dropped the bombshell: he'd called off the engagement to Catherine.

"I don't want you to love me…" she stated. His heart rate quickened and he looked across at her. "If you love me, and I let myself love you back then you'll abandon me, Booth. It's inevitable."

Booth stroked her cheek with his index finger. "I won't leave you, Bones. I love you already, and even if you don't love me back, that will never change…" he held her gaze. "Do you understand me?"

She managed a nod.

"Booth?" Brennan asked addressing him as they sat at the diner, Booth shoving a spoonful of pie in his mouth, and Brennan silently sipping on a cup of coffee. He looked up at her. "How can you still believe in God, after this case?"

Booth instinctively rolled his eyes. Here we go again, yet another futile argument on the debate about whether or not God exists. On most occasions, Booth didn't mind this kind of topic, in fact he welcomed it, it somehow re-affirmed his faith when he had to defend it. But that afternoon, he hadn't the patience or the strength to battle with her about religion. There was more on his mind than his faith, today, like, was she ever going to let him in?

"Not now, Bones…" he warned gently. He was tired. The day had been long, and the case had dragged on for what seemed like an eternity. All he wanted to do was forget it.

"What do you want from me, Booth?"

"I can't tell you," he said without hesitation.

"Why not?" she frowned.

"Because you won't listen."

Brennan paused a moment. "Okay. I'm listening…"

He narrowed his eyes and held her stare, and watched as her entire body tensed. He slowly took her hand in his. "I want you. I want a chance to make a go of this… to make it work. All you have to do is TRY," he urged. "If it doesn't work, I swear I'll still be your friend."

She seriously considered it.

"Please…" he begged. "We don't have to agree on everything. We don't have to have the same beliefs, we just have to accept that each of us has another way of looking at the world. That's all."

"You really called off the engagement?" she inquired.

Booth smiled. "I really did. I love you Bones… I REALLY love you, and I'll do anything to make you see that I will never hurt you."

"That's an unfair statement-"

"On purpose," he laughed.

Brennan took a deep breath. "I'm going to regret this."

Booth's smile widened.

"Alright," she nodded. Booth quickly rose from the table and took her by the hand pulling her to her feet. "What are you…"

He pressed his lips to hers and pulled her closer to him. It only took a moment, before she allowed herself to sink against him, and slowly wrapped her arms around his neck. Forget Logic… this was better than that!

_That's it. I'm done with this story. I hope you like it. I know it was rushed through, but I have so many that it's beginning to crowd my space, and I am a writer NOT just fanfic and I want to get stuck into MY own novels. _

_But thank you to everyone who kept interested. I hope the ending wasn't disappointing. I do have other stories on this site, so if you're interested look me up, and take a peek. _

_Happy fanfic-ing everyone :)_


End file.
